


Giving Her Own Thanks

by ashmandalc



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But can be read as platonic and still be ok, Gen, hinted yuffentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: Small little piece I did while I was supposed to be doing course work. oops.Yuffie goes to meet the woman that started it all, and made it possible to meet her dearest friend.





	Giving Her Own Thanks

“I won’t pretend to know what was going through your mind when it all went down, but I will say that if I’d been there, and I knew what I know now, Id’ve slapped you so hard you’d see stars.”

She huffed, pushing her hands in the pockets of her jacket she’d stolen from Cid before heading out here. Her eyes wandered the cave, dimly lit by the crystalline structure in the middle that housed her conversational companion. No reply was given, but Yuffie knew the woman heard her nonetheless.

“He won’t say everything that happened, and I won’t ask. It’s his story to tell if he ever wants to. And he knows I’ll listen.”

She took a few tentative steps closer, looking up into the peaceful face before her.

“He’s my best friend. I love him. So above all the... _anger_ I feel toward you…” she gulped a breath then whispered,”I have to thank you. You saved him somehow. You made it so we’d know him, so we’d love him. You sent him to us, whether you meant to or not. I don’t have to like you, Dr. Crescent, but I can respect you if only for that.”

She sniffled and took two steps back.

“I think we both know he deserves better than anything we’ve got. He’s earned his peace and quiet. You loved him enough to give him life. I’m gonna love him enough to help him live it.”

With that, she turned, prepared to head back out to her waiting chocobo. Before she reached the exit, though, she heard a whisper on the breeze.

“Make him happy, little Empress.”

Yuffie grinned, throwing a thumbs up over her shoulder before heading out.

A quiet chuckle echoed the cave walls as the Empress rode away.


End file.
